des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Class Design: Summoner - Hannah Davidson 1700122
Class Summary A summoner is a caster that will be available to play at the start of the game and has two sub-classes; one for damage and one for healing. This class does the majority of it's damage and healing through summoning beasts and humanoids and controlling them to do their work. Both classes will work on a mana-based system (like most MMORPG healers). Background Once the Re-Enchantment occurred, the summoner community became split. Some of these casters saw their abilities in a positive light and wanted to help others, so they mastered the abilities of healing and mending and became known as Redemptionists, whereas others saw their abilities as a curse, and trained endlessly with their new found powers to get back at the world for making them the way they are, becoming known as Hunters. Weapons and Armour Both sub-classes wear medium armour that provides decent protection while also being forgiving movement-wise. Redemptionists are a ranged class, and usually carry a main hand (such as a small staff or a wand) and an off-hand (something to channel their spells through, such as a magical tome or an enchanted object). Hunters are a melee class, and tend to wield large two handed weapons (like battleaxes or claymores). Redemptionist Abilities Passives Accelerated Heal Heal 5% faster than any other class while out of combat. Ray of Sun When using Basic Heal or Other Basic Heal there is a 30% chance that Ray of Sun will activate, applying a buff to the target, increasing their received healing by 10% for 30 seconds. Level 1 Mystic Faerie Hurl a faerie in a straight line for 30 yards that damages any enemy hit. Spirited Instantly cast a heal on a target within 40 yards. Level 5 Vibrancy Channel for 3 seconds to heal 20% of a player's health bar at the cost of increased mana. 8 second cooldown. Conjure Celestial Conjure a celestial creature to stand by your side until it is desummoned. This pet buffs your main abilities by 3%, however enemies can target and kill it. Level 10 Angel Band Place an area of effect that has a 10 yard radius anywhere within 60 yards. Anyone healed while standing in this radius gets a 5% healing increase and 10% extra resources. Level 15 Calm Remove all disease and ticking debuffs on a friendly target. Cooldown of 10 seconds. Living Sun Place down a ball of light with a 40 second cooldown. Any friendly player that interacts with this ball get a 20% damage buff for the next 10 seconds. Level 20 Guarding Spirit Target a friendly and conjure a celestial spirit that watches over the player for 30 seconds. This applies the Ray of Sun buff along with a shield that reduces 75% of all damage. 1 minute cooldown. Level 25 Holy Redemption Apply a buff to a friendly player for 30 seconds. The next time that player his hit, the buff activates and the player's healing received is increased for 20 seconds. 20 second cooldown. Level 30 Pegasus Summon a pegasus mount for 20 seconds. For this duration, you gain 100% bonus movement speed and a circle of healing around your character. This ability has a 3 minute cooldown. Holy Protection Apply a buff to a friendly player for 30 seconds. The next time that player is hit, 20% of the damage is absorbed and the debuff disappears. 15 second cooldown. Level 35 Second Chance Temporarily resurrect an ally for 1 minute. This ally is increased in size, their health is doubled, and they are allowed a set of holy abilities in place of their normal abilities for this duration. 10 minute cooldown. Level 40 Shielding Grace Passively gain an absorb shield that scales with the number of friendly allies in your party with a maximum of 10 stacks. Activating this ability removes the shield from yourself and places it below you in a 20 yard radius, shielding anyone who is in it. Level 50 Charge of the Unicorns Summon unicorns in the formation of an arrow. The unicorns charge forward for 60 yards healing any friendlies in it's path for 40% of their total health, and knocking back all enemies. This ability has a 3 minute cooldown. Hunter Abilities Passives Every time you kill a creature within 20 yards, gain 1% of your mana and 1% of your health back. Level 1 Summon Lesser Chaos Summon a permanent lesser chaos minion that deals melee damage to the player's current target. This creature can be targeted by enemies and requires a channel to summon. Level 5 Sacrifice Chaos: Madness Sacrifice your summoned chaos minion(s). Deal damage that scales with your level in a 6 yard radius anywhere within 40 yards of your character. Once this ability has been activated you must wait 15 seconds to be able to summon any chaos minions again. Level 10 Sacrifice Chaos: Preservation Sacrifice your summoned chaos minion(s). On doing this the player and anyone within 4 yards gains 30% of their health back and a shield that absorbs 30% of incoming damage for 5 seconds. Once this ability has been activated you must wait 15 seconds to be able to summon any chaos minions again. Cursed Dash Teleport a short distance in front of you with no cooldown, but everytime you teleport lose 10% of your total health Level 15 Turmoil Activating this ability will increase all currently summoned pets' critical strike chance by 40% for 20 seconds. Level 20 Swift Disarray Summon a pet that gives all party members a 15 minute buff that increases haste by 5%. Tendrils From The Depths Target an area with a 10 yard radius within 30 yards. For 15 seconds both enemies and friendlies caught in this area will be slowed either until they move out, or until the ability disappears. Level 25 Maddening Resolve Remove all crowd control effects and debuffs off the player with a 1.5 minute cooldown. Sacrifice Chaos: Destroy Sacrifice your currently summoned chaos minion(s) and target an enemy. Upon doing this all minions will teleport to that enemy and do 200% damage for 20 seconds. After this duration your minions will die. Once this ability has been activated you must wait 15 seconds to be able to summon any chaos minions. Level 30 Chaos Sight Become immobilised and project a beam of energy from your eyes for 5 seconds. Any enemies hit by this beam will be petrified. You cannot turn while using this ability. 1 minute cooldown. Level 45 Maddening Speech Target an enemy and start speaking in tongues. They will be silenced for 15 seconds. 50 second cooldown. Level 50 Otherworldly Portal Level 60 Summon Greater Chaos At level 60 you gain access to a list of chaotic pets. You can only have one of these creatures out at a time, and each one provides a specific personal buff that lasts for the entire duration the creature is active. This pet can be targeted and killed and requires a channel of 10 seconds to summon.